


Secret Identities (We All Got Them)

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is really extra, but it works out in the end, so I’m sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: It’s been two years since Lena Luthor fell off the face of the earth. One day she was here the next she was gone.OrLena has been missing for two years which leaves a gaping hole in Kara’s heart. On the anniversary of Lena’s disappearance, while fighting an rouge alien, an masked person swoops in to help. Thus leaves Kara with questions of who is this person.





	Secret Identities (We All Got Them)

**_It has been two years since the disappearance of Lena Luthor. Authorities have no answers nor any clues to lead the disappearance of Lena Luthor. Did the Luthor genes caught on and caused the last Luthor to go insan-_ **

 

 

The Tv immediately switch to a black screen and a reflection. Staring back is a reflection of a woman who lost yet another person. Kara throws the remote over her shoulder. She hugs her knees and shift to lay in a fetal position. She shuts her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears. Unfortunately, they escape easily.

It’s been two years since Lena Luthor fell off the face of the earth. One day she was here the next she was gone. Kara has no idea what happened to her. She flew at the ends of the earth looking for her but without her heartbeat, she has no idea where she is. That’s what fills her with fear. No _heartbeat_. Ever since Lex was killed, ever since that game night, Lena disappeared without a trance. No phone calls, no text, _nothing_. She thought of all possibility- all but one. One possibility that she will not accept nor consider. The possibility that Lena Luthor might be dead.

Kara grimace, shaking her head, wanting the thought of Lena being dead to be gone. _No. No. No. No._ she can’t be dead. No matter what anyone else says, Lena is somewhere out there. She needs to keep looking.

The ring of her Supergirl phone interrupted her thoughts. On the third ring, she answers the phone.

 _“I know you asked for the day off,”_ Alex pauses, _“Dreamer needs help.”_

“I’m on my way.”

Taking a deep breath, she gets ready to be National City’s hero. an easy in and out and then she can return to moping.

 

* * *

 

 

_Okay so it isn’t an easy in and out_

Kara thought as she was thrown through a brick wall. It takes her a moment for her to get back up and fly back to the raging alien. She goes for the attack- trying to land a punch- but the alien blocks any hits. Once again, they grab her arm and effortlessly throw her over their shoulder.

“Dreamer, I need some help,”Kara groans.

The blonde jumps back on her foot and prepare to attack once again. She makes eye contact with Nia and nods. Giving out the signal, the two rush towards the alien.

Nia struck the alien causing them to stumble. Kara takes the chance and lands a punch on their side. The alien lets out a growl and with increased anger, they grab hold of Nia before she can struck them again. With a grip on Nia’s forearm, the alien lifts and throws her to Supergirl’s direction.

The two heroes are tossed to the nearest building, crashing through the glass windows.

“I’m really starting to regret this whole superhero thing.”Nia mumbles rolling off Kara.

“Tell me about it.”Kara groans.

The two are back on their feet, ready to face the alien once again. They stand their ground as the alien steps through the broken glass and charges the two heroes.

Suddenly, a flash blinds all three of them. Both Kara and Nia stumble around, trying to gain some sense of sight. They heard sounds of struggle. Huffs, puffs, thuds, and clinks of metal? Kara slowly gain her sight and what she sees isn’t what she expected.

The alien is no longer standing. Instead, it’s on the floor tied up with what looks like large amounts of wire. The alien is accompanied with a masked person..

“Sorry to barged in,”A Robotic voice comes from the masked person. The masked person attention shift from the alien to Kara. “But it looked like you two needed help.”

With the masked person now staring at Kara, it allows her to take in the appearance of the stranger. The masked person in question is wearing round goggle like eyewear. They’re also wearing a black mask that covers their mouth and down their face. Their long blonde hair disappear as they pull up their midnight purple hood.

Kara mouth opens and shuts. She’s unable to find words to….. She can’t process anything that just happened.

The masked person clamps their hands together

“Looks like the situation is handled, so I’ll take my exit.”The masked person turn and step over the broken window.

“W-Wait!”Kara seems to finally be able to say a word. “Who are you?”

The masked person pause- turned slightly to face Kara.

“Doesn’t matter.”The masked person turns back. “See you later Super.”

The masked person hops out the broken window and walked away without a second thought.

Kara step forward and pauses.

“You got this right?”She turns to Nia who nods in response. Kara smiles before she jumps out the broken window to chase after the masked figure. The masked figure is stealthy making her way towards the alleyway. Kara quickly follows, her mind racing with questions of who this person is. But when Kara turns the corner of the alley- she is met with a dead end. The masked person is nowhere in sight.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean they got away?” Alex barged in Kara’s apartment.

“Like I said Alex,”Kara stands up from her couch. She thought hiding in her apartment would give Alex the hint that she didn’t want to deal with anything. But Alex isn’t really the one to take hints. “One moment I’m chasing her then the next she’s gone.”

“And you didn’t think of using your super speed to get her?”Alex crosses her arms. “Or maybe listen to their heartbeat to find them?”

“No,”The blonde looks down at her feet, “I didn’t think of any of those options.”

Alex’s uncross her arms as her face softens.

“Look Kara-“

“-Please don’t.” Kara knows where this will lead. She doesn’t want to hear it right now.

“I know that today is hard but you can’t let it distract you.”Kara glares at Alex. With a single glare, Alex instantly regretted her words. “Wait- I didn’t mean it that wa-“

“Did you seriously tell me that I shouldn’t let the loss of best friend get to me?!”Kara shouts.

“I didn’t mean it that wa-“

“Do you know how it feels to not know whether or not the person that is extremely important to you is alive or dead? You have no idea how many nights I go without sleeping. The thought of Lena being out there somewhere in trouble and I can’t get to her makes me sick to my stomach.” Kara aggressively wipes her tears, trying to maintain any sort of dignity. “Alex, I can’t hear her heartbeat. Do you know what runs in my mind with the fact that I can’t hear her heart?”

“I know it’s hard to process that she’s not coming back,”Alex tries to put her arm on Kara’s shoulder but the blonde shrugs it off.

“But you have to move o-“

“-No!”Kara cries out. “Lena isn’t dead, I know she’s out there somewhere! If I move on then that means I accept the fact that she might be dead-“

“-Kara.”

“No! I’m tired of everyone telling me to move on, to accept that I did everything I can and that it’s okay that I didn’t find her. I’m sick of it!”

“Lena wouldn’t want you to be stuck.”Alex whispers.

“Don’t do that.”

“You know it. You know Lena wouldn’t want this for you.”

Kara wipes her tears and rush towards the door. She opens the door wide and without hesitation, she tells Alex to get out her house. Her sister comply and leaves silently, giving her a soft sadden smile.

Kara leans against the door and hugs herself. She can’t help but let out a loud sob. She has a god complex yet with all her powers, she can’t find her best friend.

 

_Supergirl might had saved me but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I’m unsure of what the updating schedule is yet but I’ll be posting the second chapter soon.
> 
> Y’all can catch me on Tumblr 
> 
> @Lenaskale


End file.
